When Kyuhyun Crossdressing
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Sebuah drabble yang terinspirasi dari SM Town hari ini/ KyuMin/ Yaoi/ T / DLDR


_**When Kyuhyun Crossdressing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi / Boys Love, Drabble**_

Terinspirasi dari SM Town hari ini -_-

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**.**

**.**

_**enJOY**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Bwahahahaha..." Changmin tak henti-hentinya tertawa begitu mereka usai perform, pria bertubuh tinggi itu menepuk ganas pundak Kyuhyun dan Minho yang berada didekatnya. "Oh astaga, aku seperti seorang gadis." Serunya masih tak percaya dengan penampilannya barusan. Ia yang macho berpenampilan layaknya seorang gadis. Oh tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana tawa seorang Jung Yunho. Tadi saja leader TVXQ itu telah menertawainya habis-habisan, tsk.

"Kau berisik, Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah. Bergegas ia menuju penata rias yang sudah menunggunya. Sebentar lagi SJM akan tampil, dan ia harus segera melepaskan gaun merah menyebalkan ini. Ya Tuhan, image Seme-nya seketika hancur. Dan Kyuhyun sangat frustasi akan hal itu. Sedikit menyesal namun ia bahagi telah menghibur ribuan penggemar.

"Good Job, Kyuhyun-ah." Eunhyuk menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun. "Tapi dancemu terlalu macho." Eunhyuk tertawa nista. "Tidak bisakah kau mengingat pelajaran dari Sungmin? Sedikit menggemulaikan tubuhmu apa salahnya." Goda Eunhyuk. Pria inilah yang paling bersemangat menggoda Kyuhyun sejak kali pertama Kyuhyun belajar menggunakan high hills, tentu saja semua berkat bantuan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin yang sibuk membenarkan tatanan rambutnya, dan Kyuhyun bersumpah melihat kekasih cantiknya itu menahan tawa. Tsk, awas saja kelinci nakal itu. Masih jelas diingatan Kyuhyun bagaimana kerasnya tawa Sungmin ketika ia mencoba gaun merahnya disaat latihan. Bahkan dengan tega Sungmin berguling dilantai akibat menahan tawa. Arrgghhhh Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal.

.

.

"Hai Miss Cho..."

Kyuhyun melototi Donghae yang masih saja menggodanya. Kurang ajar ikan kering ini, dia mau mati, eoh?

"Kau mau apa?" Kyuhyun menatap sengit kearah hyung-nya. Mereka baru saja kembali ke backstage usai perform SJM. Cukup kesal karena sedari tadi Sungmin mengacuhkannya.

Donghae menggeleng sembari tersenyum geli, sebelum Kyuhyun melayangkan kepalan tangannya, ia berlari menjauhi sang magnae.

Kyuhyun berdecih. SM Town baru awal, masih ada SM Town di negara-negara lain. Tsk, kenapa ia yang jadi korban? Beginilah akibat suka menjahili hyungdeul. Dengan gusar Kyuhyun menuju tempat duduk, matanya masih setia melirik Sungmin yang asik bercanda dengan Taemin. Apa kekasihnya itu tidak ingin menghampirinya? Meredakan amarahnya mungkin –Harapan Kyuhyun.

Seolah tau ada yang memperhatikannya, Sungmin menoleh. Awalnya ia manatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polos. Namun detik berikutnya pria manis itu menggembungkan pipi menahan tawa gelinya. Sungmin bersumpah, setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun ia selalu membayangkan gadis bergaun merah dengan bulu kaki lebat yang teramat sangat menyakitkan mata.

Kyuhyun berdecih. Ia tau Sungmin menertawainya. Masih jelas diingatannya ketika ia dulu melakukan Gwiyomi, kekasihnya itu tertawa habis-habisan. Pria tampan yang image Seme-nya telah gugur seiring dengan penampilan Crossdressing-nya tadi itu menggeram gusar. Namun seringai liar tercetak disudut bibirnya ketika melihat Sungmin keluar dari ruangan. Dengan segala niat bejatnya, Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti Sungmin. Bisa ia pastikan kelinci semok itu tengah menuju Toilet.

Sungmin yang dengan segala kepolosannya memasuki salah satu bilik toilet lalu keluar beberapa menit kemudian. Pria manis itu berdiri didepan cermin, mematut tatanan wajahnya. Mengusap sisa keringat yang mengalir dari sana. Bibirnya mengerucut secara alami.

GREP!

"Omo." Sungmin tersentak kaget. Pasalnya, begitu ia berbalik, Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuhnya kedalam pelukan. "Yak! Kau mengagetkanku." Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

CUP!

Satu kecupan Kyuhyun layangkan dibibir Sungmin. "Puas menertawaiku, eoh?"

Sungmin mengerjap lucu. Detik berikutnya ia mengulum bibir menahan tawa. Bagaimana tidak, bayangan lady Kyuhyun dengan gaun merah menyala menghampiri otak cantiknya –lagi. Jangan lupakan bulu kaki kekasihnya yang lebat.

GYUT!

Kyuhyun menarik pipi Sungmin yang menggembung. "Dasar nakal. Kau harus dihukum."

"Pffttt... puwaahhh... hahahaha... hahahahaa..." tawa Sungmin akhirnya lepas. Pria manis itu menggelinjang ketika Kyuhyun menggelitikinya. "Chakkaman... Kyuhyun... hahhahahahaa..." semakin ia menggelinjang, maka Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluknya. "Ampun... hahahahaha... itu geli... hahahaha hentikan Kyuhyun... hentikan..."

"Dasar istri nakal." Kyuhyun menghentikan kelitikannya dan beralih mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin bertubi-tubi. "Kau menertawai suamimu sendiri, eoh?"

Sungmin menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan ciuman gemas dipipinya. Tubuhnya melemas akibat ulah Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tapi kau benar-benar menggelikan." Sungmin kembali terkikik begitu ia berhasil menguasai nafasnya. "Mana ada yeoja berbulu kaki lebat."

Kyuhyun menggeram gemas. Ia mendorong mundur tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya sehingga menabrak dinding. Seringai liar tersungging disudut bibirnya begitu melihat wajah syok sang kekasih.

"Dasar kelinci nakal." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan sayang. Bibirnya kemudian menempel lembut pada bibir ranum Sungmin. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun semakin lama berubah menjadi lumatan yang cukup intens.

Sungmin memejamkan mata menikmati setiap pergerakan Kyuhyun, tangannya mencengkram rambut Kyuhyun dengan erat. Sedikit mengerang ketika genital mereka bergesekan. Seolah ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitiki perutnya, Sungmin menggeliat. Tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan ciuman Kyuhyun, bahkan ia selalu merindukan bibir itu menyatu dengan bibirnya.

"Hahhh..." Sungmin membuka matanya dengan perlahan begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Bibirnya merah dan membengkak, mata sayunya menatap Kyuhyun membuat sang kekasih kembali melahap bibirnya. "Nghhh..." Sungmin mendesah tertahan ketika tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meremas genitalnya. Tidak, mereka tidak boleh melakukannya sekarang. Super Junior belum tampil, bisa gawat jika ia kesulitan dipanggung nanti.

"Kyu... mmhhh..." Sungmin memukul pelan pundak Kyuhyun, bernafas lega ketika pria february itu menghentikan ciumannya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun parau.

"Jangan sekarang." Lirih Sungmin. Ia mengalihkan pegangan Kyuhyun kepinggang, meringis sensual ketika Kyuhyun meremas pinggangnya. "Nanti saja di dorm." Lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Meski sedikit kesal mereka tidak melanjutkannya, namun di Dorm nanti ia bisa memakan Sungmin sepuasnya. Yah, tentu ia tidak akan tega melakukannya. Pasti akan lelah sekali sehabis SM Town, dan ia tidak mau Sungmin nanti jatuh sakit akibat ulahnya.

CUP!

Satu kecupan Kyuhyun layangkan dibibir merah Sungmin, pria penyuka salju itu kemudian memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa betapa ia sangat mencinta Sungmin dan tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin.

"Min..."

"Hmmm?" Sungmin memejamkan mata, menikmati pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Terasa begitu nyaman dan ia sangat menyukainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau pasti tau aku lebih mencintaimu."

* * *

.

.

_**End for this story but AND for KyuMin**_

.

.

* * *

Hahhhh ._. Apa ini ? tidak tauuu taidak tauuuuuu yang jelas ini diketik kilat. Maaf kalo terkesan aneh dan ngawur, Cuma ingin menuangkan imajinasiiiii... kkkk

Judulnya juga nggak enak banget -_- maklum saya terburu2 (?)

Untuk Crossdressing Kyuhyun hari ini saya nggak mau komentar apa2 -_- Cuma mau minta review sebagai balasannya^^


End file.
